Rhythm of the Night
by lovelysummer181
Summary: Lilly is an aspiring actress who can't seem to get anywhere. Joe has just lost his wife and his love for music has died along with her. When he is offered to work in a Broadway Musical, will he rediscover his passion for music and find love? LOE


**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!! I DO NOT OWN: The Jonas Brothers, Lilly Truscott, Emily Osment, Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Camilla Belle, NO ONE! Or the New York Times and Broadway. I OWN NOTHING. =D**

_Without pain, there would be no suffering, without suffering we would never learn from our mistakes. To make it right, pain and suffering is the key to all windows, without it, there is no way of life –Angelina Jolie _

**Chapter One**

**-All I Ask of You-**

**Joe**

"Joe, everything will be fine."

_Kevin held his younger brother close to him wishing that he could just take away all the pain away. Joe gently placed a red rose on the coffin as it was being lowered into the ground. No matter how much he questioned why this had happened to him it didn't change anything. His wife was still dead. He didn't have time to soak everything in. Everything happened so fast it still didn't seem real that she was gone. Anger began to build up as he pulled away from his brother. Even though Kevin was doing his best to be there for him Joe was angry that no one was feeling the way he felt. No one he knew had the love of their life ripped apart from them in a blink of an eye. Hot tears began streaming down his face as he glared at his older brother_

"Kevin please don't say that! Everything will not be fine. I just lost my wife and everything inside of me seems like it died along with her. I just feel so alone now."

"Joe, you are never alone. You are never going to be alone. You have us! Your family. I will be here for you no matter what. We all loved Taylor and we will always love her but she would want you to let her go Joe. She wouldn't want to see you like this."

_Kevin's soothing words comforted Joe in a way. He wanted to feel at ease but the constant thought of her being dead haunted him and tore his heart apart making him ache for her._

"I just…I just miss her you know. Sometimes I swear I can hear her voice but then I realize it's just my imagination. I don't feel like I can sing anymore Kevin. I don't even feel like dancing anymore either. I know how much everyone wants me too but now every time I try to sing I keep thinking about her and I think my love for music died when she died. Every time I see someone dancing I think about how beautiful Taylor looked on stage and how natural dancing came to her. I had become a part of her. I just can't do it anymore Kevin. I just can't handle music anymore."

_Joe could see the pain his brother's eyes. He knew that his older brother hated seeing him like this. But Joe could not help it. All he wanted was to see Taylor one more time. Just for one more touch, one more smile, one more kiss. That is all he wanted. He missed hearing her beautiful flawless voice. Her voice that would blow away the audience. She was a really talented and a beautiful person whom Joe loved very much. He would give the whole world to her if he could have her back. He didn't think he could ever go on with life or ever love again… or so he thought…_

**One Year Later**

**Lilly**

"You are a beautiful girl and you have great talent kid, one of the best I have seen in a long time, but you seem to be missing something and I just don't know what it is. Until you find out what it is I don't think you are movie star type just yet. Better luck next time!"

_The young girl was greatly moved by discouragement but yet did not look surprised as she shook the casting directors hand_

"Thank you for your time sir."

_Lilly walked out of the studio and was met outside by best friend Demi who greeted her by the door and quickly detected her friends discouragement_

"Oh Lilly, please don't tell me you didn't get the part."

"I didn't get the part. He said I'm not movie star type."

_Demi held her friend close that was about to break into tears and hugged her tightly and gave her a big squeeze. They both had been best friends since they were little girls and always had been really close. Demi always supported Lilly in what ever she did and Lilly did the same to her._

"Oh Lilly, don't listen to that casting director! I mean, you have only been auditioning for four months now. Some people try for years and years until they get a good part. And you have amazing talent!"

"I know Dem, but I didn't give up college for this. My parents practically disowned me after they found out I want to pursue a career in acting, singing and dancing instead of going into a Ivy League school. I mean, I could have gone to any college I wanted to but instead I chose music and acting. I love music so much but how much of this can I take until I get the right part?"

"Lilly, remember when we were little and you said that you would nothing can tear you and your music away from each other? Nothing can take away your music or talent. You have to have patience and it will take time until you get the right part. Who knows, maybe this wasn't meant to be."

"Thanks Demi, I just hope the right part comes along someday."

"It will, I know it will."

**Joe**

_Joe took a sip of his cold beer and stared at the TV screen blankly flipping through the channels. He didn't even flinch when his door was flung wide open and was slammed against the wall. His brothers came running into the room with much excitement as they held a white envelope in their hand._

"Joe guess what? We have incredible news for you!"

_Joe slowly took his fixated eyes off from the TV and stared at Kevin and Nick and seemed very bothered._

"What?"

_Kevin took a deep breath since he could hardly contain himself and showed Joe the tiny envelope that contained a letter. Joe pulled the letter out and began reading it. After reading the first paragraph Joe put the letter down and sighed. Kevin and Nick were hoping that Joe would be able to share their same excitement. Joe just had a puzzled look and questioned_

"So, I am going to be a choreographer for a musical on Broadway?"

_Kevin nodded not able to contain his smile_

"Yes! Isn't that great?"

_Kevin seemed more excited about the oppertunity than Joe was_

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh but you haven't heard the best part yet! They want someone who has a big experience in music and in dancing. They also want a celebrity because they hope it will bring some major publicity to the musical, and you are just the person!"

_Joe shook his head and crossed his arms like an angry five year old_

"I don't want to do it."

"Joe, you haven't been outside of this crummy apartment in over a year and its time that you actually do something that you love which is singing and dancing. You always wanted to go back to Broadway anyway."

"Kevin, I told you already, I hate music. And I am never going to dance or sing again."

"Joe, please, this is such a good opportunity for you. Do you think Taylor would be happy to see you like this? Drinking seven cans of beer everyday just being absorbed by the TV?"

"Well not everyday."

_Kevin rolled his eyes and looked sternly at Joe_

"Do you think she would be happy?"

_Joe muttered under his breath_

"No."

"Joe, what would she tell you if she saw you like this?"

_Joe shook his head and sighed_

"She would tell me it's time to move on. And she would tell me to take this amazing opportunity. She would want me to be happy."

_Kevin embraced his little brother and told him_

"That is what she wanted and what all of us want for you Joe. Please, just do it."

_Joe sighed and as I took one last look at the letter and groaned_

"Ok, fine. When does it begin?"

_Kevin grinned_

"Next month. You will be there to look at the auditions and see who will be perfect for the show."

_Joe could not help but feel a little excited. He always wanted to go back to Broadway and this time he wanted to be directing the dance moves and hopefully the singing. He hoped that maybe this experience would help him move on his life and find the happiness that he has been searching for a long time._

**Lilly**

**T****he Next Day**

"Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
but the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And All That Jazz!  
Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And All That Jazz!"

_Lilly's phone rang as she was lying in her bed trying to ignore the pestering sound but the same song from the musical "Chicago" kept repeating itself over and over again. She finally gave up and reluctantly picked up her phone_

"Demi, this better be important if you are calling at 3:25 in the morning… on a Saturday!"

"Trust me Lils, this is really important!"

"Ok, tell me."

"Well, guess who got into New York's School of Fashion and Design?"

"Let me guess…."

"Me!! I finally got in!"

"That is amazing Dem, I am so happy for you! But again, why are you telling me this at three in the morning?"

"Well I haven't told you the best part. Since I was in New York City last night I passed by Broadway and I picked up this flyer. It says that next week they are holding auditions for "For The Love Of Music!" I also heard my manager talking about it last night because his brother is a Broadway actor and he said that Joe Jonas is going to be at the auditions and is going to be the choreographer. Isn't that great?"

_I stared at Demi hoping she wasn't kidding_

"Are you serious? Me on Broadway? I can't even get into a movie or a TV show, imagine me trying to get into Broadway."

"Lilly, the only reason why you are not getting into any films is because you are not trying hard enough! Every one of them says that you have amazing talent but the thing is you need to show is a more than just talent. You need to show them that the spotlight shines for you and you alone. You need to show them that you own that stage and you have to show them what you got. You need to show confidence."

_Lilly paced her room back and forth and sighed_

"Well, then what I am going to do about my job as a waitress at the restaurant?"

"Just quit. You can get a better job in New York City. And just about it…Broadway! You are so going to get in! Please say yes Lils! Please!"

_Lilly sighed shaking her head._

"Ok fine, you could always convince me to do anything."

"Yes! This is awesome. We can share an apartment, go shopping, date hot guys, go shopping, go shopping, see hot guys and go shop…"

"I think that you made it very clear that we will go shopping and see hot guys!"

"Well, we will! And it is going to be so much fun with the two of us!"

"I just hope that I will be able to get at least any part in the show."

"You will, I know you will."

_After Demi hung up Lilly snuggled up with her pillow and sighed. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She didn't know if leaving her job in Manhattan was such a good idea or leaving her parents and moving to the city was such a good idea. What did her future have for her? She was not quite sure but she hoped it was something good._

**Authors Note: So after a long hiatus of writing no fanfics, I finally came out with this story. Tell me what you think please. I really want to know. Any suggestions? TELL ME!! :) Oh and just to tell you I am no expert on how Broadway auditions work but I have tried to research and failed miserably but I am trying to write this story right, so if I have made any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them! Thank you!**

**QUESTION: What musical is the chapter title from? What about the story title? **

**A) Chicago**

**B) West Side Story**

**C) Phantom of the Opera**

**D) Moulin Rouge**

**Answers will appear in the next chapter**


End file.
